Memories of Ice/Erweiterter Dramatis Personae
Buchversion= Zusammenfassung der Dramatis Personae aus den Büchern Die eisige Zeit und Der Tag des Sehers Auf dem Karawanenpfad * Grantl - ein Karawanenwächter * Stonny Menackis - eine Karawanenwächterin * Harllo - ein Karawanenwächter * Buke - ein Karawanenwächter * Bauchelain - ein Forschungsreisender * Korbal Broach - sein schweigsamer Partner * Emancipor Reese - ein Diener * Keruli - ein Händler * Murmel - ein Zauberer In Capustan * Brukhalian - Todbringendes Schwert von Feners Traum (Graue Schwerter) * Itkovian - Schild-Amboss von Feners Traum (Graue Schwerter) * Karnadas - Destriant von Feners Traum (Graue Schwerter) * Rekrutin Velbara (Graue Schwerter) * Hauptsergeant Norul (Graue Schwerter) * Farakalian (Graue Schwerter) * Nakalian (Graue Schwerter) * Torun (Graue Schwerter) * Sidlis (Graue Schwerter) * Nilbanas (Graue Schwerter) * Jelarkan - Fürst und Herrscher von Darujhistan * Arard - Fürst und Herrscher in absentia von Korall * Rath'Fener (Priester des Maskenrats) * Rath'Schattenthron (Priester des Maskenrats) * Rath'Königin der Träume (Priesterin des Maskenrats) * Rath'Vermummter (Priester des Maskenrats) * Rath'D'rek (Priesterin des Maskenrats) * Rath'Trake (Priester des Maskenrats) * Rath'Brand (Priesterin des Maskenrats) * Rath'Togg (Priester des Maskenrats) * Rath'Fanderay (Priesterin des Maskenrats) * Rath'Dessembrae (Priester des Maskenrats) * Rath'Oponn (Priester des Maskenrats) * Rath'Beru (Priester des Maskenrats) Einarms Heer * Dujek Einarm - Anführer der abtrünnigen malazanischen Armee * Elster - Dujeks Stellvertreter * Twist - Kommandant der Schwarzen Moranth * Aranthanos - Standartenträger der abtrünnigen malazanischen Armee * Barack - ein Verbindungsoffizier * Hareb - ein adeliger Hauptmann * Ganoes Paran - Hauptmann, Brückenverbrenner * Fahrig - Sergeant, Siebter Trupp, Brückenverbrenner * Tippa - Korporal, Siebter Trupp, Brückenverbrenner * Detoran - Soldatin, Siebter Trupp * Spindel - Magier und Sappeur, Siebter Trupp * Blend - Soldatin, Siebter Trupp * Fäustel - Heiler, Neunter Trupp * Igel - Sappeur, Neunter Trupp * Trotter - Soldat, Neunter Trupp * Der Schnelle Ben - Magier, Neunter Trupp * Ziellos - Korporal, Brückenverbrenner * Bucklund - Sergeant, Brückenverbrenner * Ranter - Sappeur, Brückenverbrenner * Mulch - Heiler, Brückenverbrenner * Blauperl - Magier, Brückenverbrenner * Beinling - Magier, Brückenverbrenner * Zeh - Magier, Brückenverbrenner Bruths Heer * Caladan Bruth - Kriegsherr der Befreiungsarmee von Genabackis * Anomander Rake - Lord von Mondbrut * Kallor - der Hochkönig, Bruths Stellvertreter * Die Mhybe - Matrone der Rhivi-Stämme * Silberfuchs - die wiedergeborene Rhivi * Korlat - eine Tiste Andii-Wechselgängerin * Orfantal - Korlats Bruder * Hurlochel - ein Vorreiter der Befreiungsarmee * Scharteke - Matriarchin der Großen Raben Die Barghast * Humbrall Taur - Kriegshäuptling des Weißgesicht-Clans * Hetan - seine Tochter * Cafal - sein erster Sohn * Netok - sein zweiter Sohn Gesandte aus Darujhistan * Coll - ein Botschafter * Estraysian D'Arle - ein Ratsherr * Kruppe - ein Bürger * Murillio - ein Bürger * Baruk - ein Alchemist Die T'lan Imass * Kron - Herrscher der Kron T'lan Imass * Cannig Tol - ein Clanhäuptling * Bek Okhan - ein Knochenwerfer * Pran Chole - ein Knochenwerfer * Okral Lom - ein Knochenwerfer * Bendal Home - ein Knochenwerfer * Ay Estos - ein Knochenwerfer * Olar Ethil - die Erste Knochenwerferin und Erste Wechselgängerin * Tool, der Beraubte - ehemaliges Erstes Schwert * Kilava - eine abtrünnige Knochenwerferin * Lanas Tog - eine Kerluhm T'lan Imass Die Pannionische Domäne * Der Seher - Priesterknig der Domäne * Ulthentha - Septarch von Korall * Kulpath - Septarch der Belagerungsarmee * Inal - Septarch von Lest * Anaster - ein Tenescowri, das Erste Kind des Toten Samen * Kahlt - ein Domänser Andere * K'rul - ein Älterer Gott * Draconus - ein Älterer Gott * Die Schwester der Kalten Nächte - eine Ältere Göttin * Lady Missgunst - eine Einwohnerin von Morn * Gethol - ein Herold * Treach - ein erster Held (der Tiger des Sommers) * Toc der Jüngere, Aral Fayle - ein malazanischer Kundschafter * Garath - ein großer Hund * Baaljagg - eine noch größere Wölfin * Mok - ein Seguleh * Thurule - ein Seguleh * Senu - ein Seguleh * Der Angekettete - ein unbekannter Aufgestiegener (auch bekannt als der Verkrüppelte Gott) * Die Hexe von Tennes * Murks - ein Daru-Kunsthandwerker * Talamandas - eine Barghast-Stockschlinge * Ormulogun - ein Künstler in Einarms Heer * Gambl - sein Kritiker * Haradas - eine Karawanenmeisterin der Trygalle-Handelsgilde * Azra Jael - ein Seesoldat in Einarms Heer * Stroh (Motts Irreguläre) * Stiege (Motts Irreguläre) * Stumpf (Motts Irreguläre) * Jib Stamm (Motts Irreguläre) |-|Komplett A-Z= A * A'Karonys, late High Mage to the Malazan Empire *''Agkor Choom, a Bonecaster of the Kron T'lan Imass *'Aimless, Bridgeburner Corporal *Anaster, a Tenescowri Child of the Dead Seed *Anomander Rake, Lord of Moon's Spawn *Antsy, Sergeant, 7th Squad, Bridgeburners *''Aragan'', a Fist (rank) of the Malazan Empire *Arard, Prince and ruler in absentia of Coral *''Ardata'', Elder Goddess *Artanthos, standard bearer of the renegade Malazan army *Ay Estos, a Bonecaster *Azra Jael, a Marine in Onearm's Host B *Baaljagg, a larger wolf *Barack, a liaison officer *''Barghast youth'', youngest son of Humbrall Taur *Baruk, an alchemist *Bauchelain, an explorer *Bek Okhan, a Bonecaster * Bellurdan, late High Mage to the Malazan Empire *Bendal Home, a Bonecaster *''Beru, a God *Birith'erah'', a mage in the cadre of a Seven Cities Holy Protector *Blend, soldier, 7th Squad, Bridgeburners *Bluepearl, Bridgeburner Mage *''Brold Chood'', a Bonecaster of the Kron T'lan Imass *Brukhalian, Mortal Sword of Fener's Reve (Grey Swords) *Bucklund, Bridgeburner sergeant *Buke, a caravan guard *''Bullit, a healer in the 6th Army *Burn, the Sleeping Goddess *Byrys'', a demon C *Cafal, first son of Humbrall Taur *Caladan Brood, warlord of liberation army on Genabackis *''Calot'', a Malazan cadre mage *Cannig Tol, T'lan Imass clan chiefMemories of Ice, Prologue *''Cartheron Crust'', a Malazan officer *The Chained One, an unknown Ascendant (also known as the Crippled God) *Coll, an ambassador *''Cotillion'', the Patron of Assassins, a god *Crone, a Great Raven and companion to Anomander Rake D *''Dancer, late assassin and bodyguard of Kellanved *Dasalle, a Bridgeburner *Dassem Ultor, late First Sword of the Malazan Empire *Dessembrae'', god of tragedy *Detoran, soldier, 7th Squad, Bridgeburners *Draconus, an Elder God *''Duiker'', the Imperial Historian *Dujek Onearm, commander of the renegade Malazan army E *Emancipor Reese, manservant to Bauchelain and Korbal Broach *''The Emperor'', late Emperor of the Malazan Empire *Estraysian D'Arle, a councilman *''Etra, a mage in the cadre of a Seven Cities Holy Protector F *Fanderay'', a Wolf goddess *Farakalian, of the Grey Swords *''Felisin Paran, sister to Ganoes Paran and Tavore Paran *Fener, God of War *Fiddler, sapper, 9th Squad, Bridgeburners *Fisher kel Tath'', a poet G *Ganoes Paran, Captain, Bridgeburners *Garath, a large dog *''Garno, a resident of Saltoan *Gellid'', a mage in the cadre of a Seven Cities Holy Protector *Gethol, a Herald *''Giant, a giant servant of Burn *Greymane'', a Malazan commander *Gruntle, a caravan guard *Gumble, his critic H *''Hairlock'' , a mad puppet *''Han'ith Iath'', brother to Onos T'oolan *Haradas, a Trygalle Guild caravan master *Hareb, a noble-born captain *Harllo, a caravan guard *Hedge, sapper, 9th Squad, Bridgeburners *Hetan, daughter of Humbrall Taur *''Hood, God of death *Hound of Shadow'', a servant of Shadow *Humbrall Taur, warchief of the White Face Clan *Hurlochel, an outrider in the liberation army I *''Ibinahl Chode, a T'lan Imass *Ibindur'', a Rhivi spirit *Inal, Septarch of Lest *''Inal Thoom, a T'lan Imass *Insharak Ulan, a T'lan Imass *Ipshank, the last Boar-cloaked Destriant *Iruth'', a Rhivi spirit *Itkovian, Shield Anvil of Fener's Reve (Grey Swords) J *''Jaghan, a Rhivi spirit *Jaghut mother, female Jaghut with two children *Jala'', an Imass child *Jelarkan, prince and ruler of Capustan *''Jhess, a goddess *Jib Bole'', a Mott Irregular *Job Bole, a Mott Irregular K *''K'azz D'Avore'' leader of the Crimson Guard *K'rul, an Elder God *''Kalan D'Arle, a merchant and head of a merchant house in Capustan *Kalas Agkor'', a T'lan Imass *Kallor, the High King, Brood's second-in-command *''Karas Av, a T'lan Imass *Karnadas, Destriant of Fener's Reve (Grey Swords) *''Kebharla, a mage in the cadre of a Seven Cities Holy Protector *Keluger'', a mage in the cadre of a Seven Cities Holy Protector *Keruli, a trader *Kilava, a renegade bonecaster *''Knight of High House Dark'', a card in the Deck of Dragons, a title *Korbal Broach, Bauchelain 's silent partner *Korlat, a Tiste Andii Soletaken *Kron, Ruler of the Kron T'lan Imass *Kruppe, a citizen *Kulpath, Septarch of the besieging army L *Lady Envy, a resident of Morn *Lanas Tog, of the Kerluhm T'lan Imass *''Legana Breed, a T'lan Imass *''Lestari sergeant, a recruit and follower of Gruntle *''Lethro, a woman in Darujhistan *Liss, a Bridgeburner *Logros, Ruler of the Logros T'lan Imass *Adjunct Lorn, late Adjunct to Empress Laseen M *Maenas Lot'', a T'lan Imass *Mallet, healer, 9th Squad, Bridgeburners *''Manask, companion of Ipshank *Manek, a Rhivi spirit *Manqui, a merchant *Maral Eb'' warchief of the Barahn White Face Barghast *Marble, a sorcerer *''Mendalan, a Rhivi spirit *Messremb'', a Soletaken *The Mhybe, matron of the Rhivi Tribes *Mok, a Seguleh *''Mother Dark, an elder goddess *Mowri'', a goddess *Mulch, a healer, Bridgeburners *Munug, a Daru artisan *Murillio, a citizen *''Murk'', a merchant N *Nakalian, a soldier of the Grey Swords *''Narkal, a mage in the cadre of a Seven Cities Holy Protector *Nektara, a resident of Saltoan *Neprool, a Rhivi spirit *Nerruse'', a goddess *Netok, second son of Humbrall Taur *''Nightchill'', late High Sorceress of the Malazan Empire *Nilbanas, of the Grey Swords *Norul, Master Sergeant of the Grey Swords O *Okral Lom, a bonecaster *Olar Ethil, the First Bonecaster and First Soletaken *''Oponn'', the twin gods of luck *Orfantal, brother of Korlat, also soletaken *Ormulogun, artist in Onearm's Host *''Osseric, a Soletaken ascendant P *Pahryd, a Rhivi spirit *Parsemo'', a resident of Darujhistan *Picker, corporal, 7th Squad, Bridgeburners *''Poliel'', a goddess *Pran Chole, a bonecaster *''Priest'', an elderly priest of the Pannion Domin Q *''Queen of Dreams'', a goddess *Quick Ben, mage, 9th Squad, Bridgeburners R *''Raest, Jaghut Tyrant, Azath guardian *Rallick Nom'', an assassin *Rath'Beru, Priest of the Mask Council *Rath'Burn, Priestess of the Mask Council *Rath'Dessembrae, Priestess of the Mask Council *Rath'D'rek, Priest of the Mask Council *Rath'Fanderay, Priestess of the Mask Council *Rath'Fener, Priest of the Mask Council *Rath'Hood, Priest of the Mask Council *Rath'Oponn, Priest of the Mask Council *Rath'Queen of Dreams, Priestess of the Mask Council *Rath'Shadowthrone, Priest of the Mask Council *Rath'Togg, Priest of the Mask Council *Rath'Trake, Priest of the Mask Council *''Renisha'', a mage in the cadre of a Seven Cities Holy Protector *Runter, Bridgeburner sapper *''Ryllandaras, an ancient Soletaken D'ivers S *S'ren Tahl'', a Rhivi spirit *The Seer, the priest-king of the Pannion Domin *Seerdomin Kahlt, a Seerdomin residing in a hamlet at the southern borders of the Pannion Domin *''Seguleh First'', leader of the Seguleh *Senu, a Seguleh *''Set'alahd Crool, a mage in the cadre of a Seven Cities Holy Protector *Shadowthrone'', Ammanas ruler of Shadow, a god *Shank, Bridgeburner mage *Sidlis, an outrider of the Grey Swords *''Silanah'', an Eleint, companion to Anomander Rake *Silverfox, the Rhivi reborn *''Sirinth Demon'', a demon bound by Bauchelain *Sister of Cold Nights, an Elder Goddess *Spindle, mage and sapper, 7th Squad, Bridgeburners *''Spite'', a daughter of Draconus *Stonny Menackis, a caravan guard *''Storby, a seller of ale *Story'', a Bridgeburner *Straw, a Mott Irregular *Stump, a Mott Irregular *''Stumpy'', an Imperial cadre mage *Sty, a Mott Irregular *''Sultha A'rad, a T'lan Imass T *T'ber Tendara'', brother to Onos T'oolan *Talamandas, a Barghast sticksnare *''Tarad, a clanleader of the Imass *Tattersail, late cadre sorceress of Onearm's Host *Tavore, Adjunct to Empress Laseen, sister to Ganoes Paran *Tayschrenn, High Mage to the Malazan Empire *Tesormalandis, an Imperial cadre mage *Thal'', a T'lan Imass Bonecaster *Thurule, a Seguleh *''Toc the Elder'', father to Toc the Younger *Toc the Younger, Aral Fayle, a Malazan scout *Toes, Bridgeburner mage *''Togg'' , a Wolf god *Tool, the Shorn, once First Sword of the Logros T'lan Imass *Torun, the Grey Swords *Treach, a First Hero (the Tiger of Summer) *Trotts, soldier, 9th Squad, Bridgeburners *Twist, commander of the Black Moranth U *''Ullan'', a mage in the cadre of a Seven Cities Holy Protector *Ultentha, Septarch of Coral V *Velbara, a recruit in the Grey Swords *''Vorcan'', leader of the assassin's guild in Darujhistan W *Whiskeyjack, second-in-command of the renegade Malazan army *'''The Witch of Tennes, an old woman in Pale Anmerkungen und Quellenangaben en:Memories of Ice/Extended Dramatis Personae Kategorie:Die eisige Zeit Kategorie:Der Tag des Sehers